


All Trick. No Treat.

by Areo_ian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family Bonding, Family fun, Gen, Halloween, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian
Summary: “...what kind of tricks can we play? Between sensing ki and your tech, how can we sneak up or surprise anyone?”





	All Trick. No Treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Rogue_1102 and Lady_Red for beta-ing this one shot! Check out the Halloweenie collection for all kinds of Tricks and Treats.

_ Who are we, the fucking Incredibles? _In her lab were five mannequins in replicas of Vegeta’s suit and armor. A man, woman, teen, child and baby body forms stood before her. After they returned from the future, she had one of her research benders and convinced herself that if anything happened to Vegeta, she needed to do something to protect her family. Mixed with the need to test different types of improved fabric, the fruits of her efforts stared back at her.

“Who are we, the Incredibles?” A young voice said from the door.

“Yeah. Yeah. Funny.” A white glove flew to Trunks’ face before he caught it. “What’s up kiddo?”

“Nana wanted to know what she needs to order for the Halloween party?”

“Hell. That is coming up, isn’t it?” Crossing her arms, she sat on the stool behind her. “What you want to do this year?”

“I don’t know. Party planning is your thing.” 

“Yeah, but Halloween is for you, Goten, Pan, Marron, Mai and now, Bulla too.”

“I’m getting a little too old be excited for Halloween Mom.”

“Oh really? Maybe I should ask _ Mai _ and Goten if they want to help me plan for it. I’m sure you-“

“Going back to my room.” He stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets and turned to the door.

“Nope. Come back here.” She offered an apologetic smile and patted the desk next to her. He rolled his eyes, walked over and leaned on the desk. Pulling his head under her chin, she sighed at how quickly he shot up a few months after Bulla was born. In a year, he would be eye level with her and Vegeta. “You’re never too old for Halloween. Never to old for trick or treating.”

“I like the treats part. But what kind of tricks can we play? Between sensing ki and your tech, how can we sneak up or surprise anyone?” He pulled away, slightly arching his neck to look at her.

“Hum. Good thing you’re in the presence of a genius.” She folded her arms proudly.

“Mom... you’re not exactly subtle.”

She backhanded his chest. “Well, you're not wrong. But we can do this! Your Aunt and I used to play tricks on each other all the time when we were kids. _Humm_…” Years of getting yelled at, taught him to never interrupt either of his parents while they were thinking or strategizing. “Ok. Got it. Let’s get a bet going.” Twisting her body, she double tapped a device on the desk behind her. A vivid blue light projected a virtual whiteboard in front of them. “From now to the night of party, we have to prank five people. But… we can automatically get five points for pranking your father.” Suddenly, she felt self-conscious as her son seemed to stare right through her. His face was pale and his expression ghastly. “Trun-”

“_AAAAHAHAHAHAHA_!” He clutched his stomach in one hand and wiped his eyes with the other. “No f-ing way Mom!”

“What? Are you scared?!”

“Yes! He would kill both of us. Gather the Dragon Balls. And wait TWO years to revive us out of spite.”

“He might for you. But your dad can’t live without m-“

“Nope! Not going there.” He flicked his wrist, flipping the board. “Look you’re busy with work, Bulla and Dad.” He drew columns with ‘B’ and ‘T’ at the top. “And I have school and a life. So let’s prank three people and make-”

“Trunks. Vegeta. Briefs. Are you backing down?”

“Mom. Why are you like this?” He laughed to himself. “I’m trying to negotiate, before I beat you.”

“Is that so?” She erased his page and drew a grid that separated into two even boxed sections. On top of each section she wrote ‘Teams’.”

“Look kid, I've been negotiating longer than you or your other self have been alive. I’ll give you this, we’ll create teams. You can keep the same team, keep one or two of the same team members, or change out teams with each new mark. But we choose the five people the other has to prank. AND Vegeta stays as the Trump card.”

He rolled his eyes into his lids and dropped his head back. “What the hell am I getting out of putting my very existence on the line?” _ Again? _ He finished to himself.

“You mean besides the chance to be bested by the one and only Bulma Brie-“

“Your Vegeta’s showing.”

“Shut up. Let’s see.” She walked through the projection, rubbing her chin. “What can I give a kid that has everything including super powers and is technically royalty?” 

He jumped a little when her head peeked through the blue light with a mischievous grin on her face. “On your sixteenth birthday, I’ll give you a free pass for anything you want and you get to keep it. No loopholes. No changing it the day after or with the Dragon Balls. Unless you want to. Or need to.”

“Like you said, I basically have everything. What else would I want or need?”

She elbowed his arm gently as she sat close to him. “Trunks, I was your age once and insanely rich too. You can’t buy one in a lifetime experiences with those you love and those that love you. So if you want to travel here or to another planet, or throw a super awesome party, or get a tattoo, or a piercing, it doesn’t matter. I won’t, and I’ll make sure Vegeta doesn't give you hell for it.”

“No way. Anything?”

“Yep, one free pass.”

He motioned to speak, then shot her a scowl that was identical to his father’s. “And if you win?”

“You come work with me in the lab or the office a few hours every week.”

“For how long?”

“Indefinitely! You’re only getting older.” She ruffled then smoothed the back of his head. “And… so am I. I need to give my knowledge and wisdom to someone.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued on. “At your age I already invented several prototypes in Grandpa’s lab.”

“What if I don’t want to be an inventor, or engineer, or follow in the family business?”

“Trunks, you know that I will support whatever you decide.” A warm hand cupped his cheek. “Besides, why do you think we had Bulla.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He smiled as he pushed her hand off his cheek. “Fine. I agree to these terms, but let's talk about our marks.” He hopped up on the desk, with a wicked smirk.

—————

Three hours later, they moved their meeting to the kitchen and hashed out the details. The final plans were agreed upon as follows:

_ Each team has to have between one to five members, including one of the initiating parties. Teams can change per mark. Each team has twenty five days to complete a successful prank on a total of five marks. If either team successfully pranks Vegeta, that team automatically wins the game. A successful prank is defined as to scare, shock or confuse the mark, resulting in a visible facial expression or body reaction in fear, surprise or confusion. A successful prank is only deemed so when witnessed by the other initiating party. Pranks cannot involve someone’s actual death, the use of Dragon Balls, or physical dismemberment. _

_ Team Bulma’s marks are: Krillin, Aunt Tights, Master Roshi, Chi Chi and Piccolo. _

_ Team Saiyan’s marks are: Gohan, Mai, 18, Goku and Tien. _

“Ok kid. Let’s see if you can pull it off.” Bulma sipped her coffee.

“Trying to sike me out Mom. That’s low.”

“Pull off what?” Vegeta said in a low voice with a sleeping Bulla on his shoulder.

“Yeah Mom, pull off what?” Trunk grinned with food stuffed in his cheeks.

Bulma shot back a glare at Trunks that would rival Vegeta’s. He returned her threat with an even bigger smile.

“Trunks is gonna plan the Halloween party this year.” Bulma took another sip of her coffee. 

He spat his food across the table. “I’m what?!”

“Hush! You’ll wake your sister.” Vegeta warned from the fridge.

“Mom that’s not what we agreed.” Trucks dropped his sandwich, trying to keep his voice even and low.

“Ohh? What did we agree, Trunks?” The more she competed with her son, the more of her and Vegeta’s mannerisms reflected back at her. 

He growled lowly and stared at his mom. Picking up his sandwich, he paused once it was close to his mouth. “I thought we agreed to prank Dad. But if you want me to plan the party I can do that too.” He took a large bite and gleamed up at her with unspoken victory. Bulma stared at her teenage son unsure if she should kill him or give him a high five.

“We.” Vegeta stated flatly. 

Trunks stopped chewing and turned to his dad. “Um. Yeah but-.”

“Whatever you two are planning-” Vegeta took his time to lock eyes with each of them. “-leave me out of this.” He continued, slowing down his words. “For your own good.” He returned the leftovers to the fridge, took his plate and Bulla back into the shadows and down the hall, where he came from.

“Seriously?!” Bulma slammed down her cup.

“You know him better than I do. If you won the Trump Card, it wouldn’t be a game would it?” 

No matter how many times she did it, rubbing her temples never eased the frustration she had with Saiyans; half or whole. “Fine.” On her way out the kitchen, she kissed the top of his head and smiled sweetly. “But now, you have a party to plan. Make sure you tell Nana everything you need!” He could feel the smugness in her voice and stuffed the other sandwich half in his mouth. “Fuck.”

——————

By the night of the party, the score was four to one, Team Bulma. She picked off her marks early on and mostly by herself. She pranked Master Roshi and Krillin at the same time. She used Gohan and Videl to unknowingly prank Chi Chi. And deciding that winning outweighed ethics, she used her kids health to prank her sister. For his one point, Trunks immediately told Goten about the bet and started his team. Coming up with a quick way to prank Mai, they soon after recruited her into Team Saiyan. 

Knowing her son better than himself, and recognizing it as something she would do, she caught on to his tactic of getting the rest of his marks and possibly Vegeta all at once. “I have to say Trunks, you pull off a nice party. You even sent out invitations.” Dressed in a purple Gi with long white cloth draped over her arm, Bulma swirled her glass and took a sip. 

“Yep. Plenty of food. Games. Candy. And it seems like everyone’s here.” Trunks, dressed as a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist, surveyed the room around them.

“Everyone, huh?” She handed him her glass. “Well, I’m gonna get this win. Watch your Mama work.” She swung the cloth over her shoulders and pulled a device out of her pocket. _ Click_. Suddenly her height extended and her skin turned green with exposed pink muscle. She cleared her throat, revealing a deep familiar voice unlike her own. Winking at Trunks, she walked towards Piccolo on the balcony. 

In a panic, Trucks took inventory of the room and confirmed all his marks were still there, including Vegeta. He dropped Team Saiyan’s original plan and concocted a new one before Bulma could reach the balcony. _ “Please forgive me.” _ He whispered to himself as he lowered his power level and instantly took off towards his mark. Gohan was raising a fork full of fruit to his mouth before Trunks tackled him to through the wall and off the balcony. 

Trunks quickly popped up over the crowd growing outside. 18 and Tien was staring up at him with their mouths open. “_Yes! Two and three._” He continued to scan the group but only found his Mom’s triumphant smile, confirming that she couldn’t find Vegeta either.

“Uh Trunks? What was that?” Goku flew up, scratching his head and wearing a confused look on his face. _ “Whew. Thanks Goku. That makes four.” _

A powerful spike in Ki, caused Trunks to turn around and face Gohan. “_Shit_. _ He’s angry, but not shocked.” _Contrary to his intense yet blank stare, Trunks could tell he was fighting against his Saiyan instincts, to remain calm and level headed. 

“Trunks that wasn’t the plan!” Goten flew in between them.

“Yeah, what were you thinking!” Mai added holding onto Goten's arm as she had recently learned how to fly.

He watched Gohan slide into an attack stance. “Yeahh, I know. I had to think quickly. My mom was about to secure a win. I-I’ll explain later.” Holding up his hands, he slowly drifted over to the pissed off half Saiyan. “Gohan I’m really, really sorry. I know your mad. But my Mom and I had this bet that we-“

“Oh, that’s all?” Gohan powered down. “The prank war between you and Bulma. Good grief. I thought it was something serious.” He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

“Look it was unfair. We can fight if you want-” 

“Trunks, it’s all good. I just hope you won with a stunt like that.” Gohan planted a hand on Trunk’s shoulder before he flew down to the balcony. Trunks took a deep breath a shifted his shoulder to pop it back in place. He prayed he had a Sensu saved somewhere to heal the sting and bruising he knew he was gonna have for several days. 

“Just a part of the prank war.” Gohan told Videl as he touched down.

Piccolo eyed Bulma next to him. Her device timed out and she returned to herself. Without opening her eyes, she faced him with a smile. “They say imitation is the best form of flatt-“

“Save it.” He walked away.

“I guess that’s four to four.” Trunks, Goten and Mai landed in front of her. 

“Geez kiddo, you are definitely my son.”

“Had to go big before you got to Piccolo.”

“Thanks for that!” She punched him in the arm reminding him to find a Sensu as soon as possible.

“So truce? I’ll come to the lab and office a few hours a week, _ AND _ I still get my free pass.”

“Oh no. You started it. Let’s Go Big. I’m extending our terms. We have until Nov-“ The ground under them started rumbling and the clouds appeared in the sky. 

“What now?” Chi Chi finished her drink.

Every Saiyan, and every being that could sense energy, instantly went in to a defensive position. After a few moments, some eased their stances but kept their attention focused on the familiar energy encroaching all around them. Trunks squinted to better hear the unfamiliar sounds coming from the hallway. He glanced up at his mom who was just as confused. Trunks eyes widened as he spun around to Goten and Mai. One scratched his head with a wide guilty grin painted on his face. The other rubbed her thumbs together with a frightened, yet equally guilty, look on her face.

“NO! That was supposed to be a last, last, LAST resort. Plan Z!” 

“But when we saw Bulma dressed as Piccolo we knew she was moments from winning so we made a decision on…on... behalf… of…. Team Saiya-“ Mai trailed off as she watched the blood fade from Trunks, Bulma and Goten’s faces. She turned around to Vegeta’s nose just inches from hers and jumped into Goten’s arms. Trunks took to the air. His father was instantly above him smiling. He moved to fly towards the gardens. But Vegeta blocked his path. He ciphered through countless scenarios and game plans, but his Saiyan pride straightened his limbs and lifted his head to proudly meet his death. Vegeta smile dropped. He bore a piercing stare into Trunks’ skull. 

“Anyone who dared to cross me knew they were asking for a slow death.” He floated around Trunks. “Children younger than you, cried out to the afterlife after witnessing what I did to their families-“

“Mai? What did y’all do?” Krillin creeped over to them while Vegeta was talking.

“Well, we got that Badman shirt made into different types of clothes then changed out everything in Vegeta’s closet and dresser.”

“And Trunks replicated his suit and armor in pink with ‘Badman’ on the back.” Goten added.

Krillin’s mouth dropped. Bulma’s eyes went wide. “Shhhhhhittttt.”

“Now Trunks. My son. What do you think... I will do... to you?”

“Honey?! It was just a prank. Please don’t.” Both Trunks and Vegeta, looked down at Bulma then back to each other simultaneously.

“Boy. I asked you a question.”

He eyed his friends. “Probably kill me.” He smirked. “But.” He got into a defensive stance. “It was worth it.” Powering up as far as he could go, the intense fear nudged his power even higher. “Do your worse. Badman.”

Vegeta threw his head back and let out a loud, truly genuine, yet frightening foreign laugh. “Oh, I intend to.” 


End file.
